the lemon oneshot
by MyNameIsKK
Summary: one shot of max and fang. fax. lemons.
1. Chapter 1

(MAX POV)

fang and I had fought earlier, and it was about something stupid about Dylan that I do NOT feel like getting into. But fang was in the shower now, and I would make him happy, we've been dating for so many years and if I step our relationship up a little bit, maybe it will show him that I'm here to stay, and that I loved him, not Dylan. I walked into the bathroom as quietly as the man himself and closed the door behind me.

I heard him humming to some song and I smiled as I walked over to the counter and sat down, just in time too because he turned off the shower, I saw the towel that he had hung on the top of the curtains fling inside and the curtains shoot aside. "hey fang." I smiled. He looked at me bewildered, probably embarrassed because he was only in a towel. "why are you here max." he asked.

I walked up to him and pecked his lips, then I got down on my knees and put my hands on the top of his towel, he looked at me and I tugged it off. He gaped at me. I smiled to myself the I realized that he was already a little hard. Good. I kissed his penis and he groaned. I put one hand on his hip, and the other on shaft. "m- max." he moaned. I moved it up, and back down.

"max- s- stop!" fang said. I let go of his length and looked at him, hurt. He pulled me up and looked at me. "what was that!" he asked. "i- I was-" my throat closed and a tear involuntarily fell out of my eye. "no max! I mean, goddamn it felt good but why were you doing it?" he asked, wiping my tear away and kissing my forehead.

"i though it would show you that I loved you, and not Dylan, and that you mean more to me than anyone and that I'm here to stay." I whispered, looking at the ground. "oh, would you uh, keep going then?" he asked. I looked up at his face and smiled. "sure." I whispered. I pecked him on the lips again and kissed his penis like I had before. I put one hand on his shaft, and pumped, he moaned with every upstroke and down stroke.

I tentatively removed my hand from his waist and moved it to the sack that was at the end, it seemed to interest me. I grabbed it and squeezed. "max!" I groaned, hands on my shoulders. I leaned my head down and licked the sack, sucking each ball and finally putting the entire thing in my mouth and sucking it. "MAX!" fang moaned. "max stop! I'm gonna-" I cut him off.

"i know." I whispered, the breath of my words tickling his balls. I kissed the head of his cock. Then I took the entire thing in my mouth. "ugh! Max! So wet! So tight!" he moaned. I bobbed my head up and down and licked and bit and nipped and suck, squeezing his balls. "max! I'm gonna cum!" he moaned. I squeezed harder on his ball sack and deep throated him. "uhn! MAX!" he moaned, climaxing in my mouth. I swallowed his cum and looked up at him. ""wow." he said, panting. "yeah." I said, wiping my mouth off.

He helped me up off my knees and looked at me. "i love you." he said. "love you too." I said. He grabbed me and held me to him, swaying back and forth. "max, ya wanna know something else that came out good from this situation?" he whispered in my ear. "what?" I whispered back. "Dylan's room is right next to the bathroom, so he probably heard, and know he knows that your all mine."

he whispered, kissing me on the head and grabbing his towel from off the floor and putting it around himself. We walked out of the bathroom and headed to his room, it was about 9:39 and we were tired. Fang closed the door and got dressed. I laid in his bed in a big shirt and panties. He came into his bed and held me. "that was... amazing." he whispered.

"i know, I could tell by the way you were gripping my hair that you liked it." I whispered back. "its not as good as when I do it, you just grabbed me and... I hope your mom doesn't find out." he whispered. I giggled. "me too, night fang, I love you." I whispered. "i love you too." he whispered back. And I fell asleep in fangs arms.

_**AN/ THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT! LOVE IT? HATE IT? CANT DECIDE CUZ YOUR AN IDIOT? I DO NOT CARE, REVIEW ANYWAY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

(MAX POV)

I was washing dishes, mom, ella and the younger flock members were out at some theme park. I felt some arms wrap around my back "fang?" I questioned. "hm?" good, I needed to make sure, soemtimes Dylan did that to try and make me kiss him... douche. I turned around in fang's arms, "hey beautiful." he leaned down and kissed me. mmmmmmmmmmm... he licked my bottom lip and I sighed. I opened my mouth and he licked up and down my tongue. I moaned. He ran his hand all the way down to my ass and cupped it. "f- fang!" I moaned. He grinded against me, making me wet. "CAN YOU TEO _PLEASE _NOT DO THAT HERE, OR IN THE BATHROOM, I CAN HEAR YOU ALL NIGHT LONG!" me and fang broke apart to see Dylan, angry and red faced. "whatever suits you..." fang said. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso. He kissed my neck, and sucked there, I knew he was forming a hickie. He walked upstairs. And laid me down on the bed. He leaned over me and kissed me. I spread my legs apart, he took the space to move his hips against mine. "fang!" I gasped. He smiled and kissed me again, this time reaching down and fondling my breast. "fa- ang..." I moaned. He moved his lips to my ear. "i think its time I pay you back for last night..." he whispered. He moved his hands to my pants, and slipped them down. I kicked them off. He stared at me, hungrily taking me in. "well that's no fun." I whispered. I reached for his pants and palmed him through his jeans. He groaned low in his throat. I unbuttoned his jeans and he took them off. He leaned down and licked up and down the tiny cotton fabric that was separating his tongue from my center. "fang! Please!" I gasped. He took my underwear and pulled them off. He looked me in the eye and leaned down and kissed my nether lips. I moaned. He licked the folds until he got to my center. "fang!" I gasped, I reached my hands to his hair and tugged a little. He groaned, the vibrations making me even wetter. He thrusted his tongue in and out, I moaned every second of it. He then slipped his hand from my hip, and moved it to my clit. "fanggg..." "say it again max." he whispered on clit. "fanggg!" I moaned. He moved his face level with mine and thrust his finger into me. "unh!" I moaned. He pulled his fingers out and thrusted them back in, then added another finger. "fang! Unh! Uh!" I moaned, as he kept thrusting into me. he kissed me on the lips, and spread open my mouth with his tongue. I moaned as he went faster, his tongue running down mine. He broke away from my lips and went down to his fingers, still thrusting in and out of me and licked my center. I felt the pressure growing in my abdomen. "fang- i- I'm gonna- uh!" "i know..." he whispered, his breath tickling my clit. He moved his face back to mine and moved his other thumb to my clit, rubbing, and added a forth finger into me. "FANG! UHN!" I groaned in extacy as I came. He put his head to my clit and licked my juices, then came backup and held me. I was panting. "max." fang said. "yeah?" I panted. "can I. Um, can I take off your shirt?" he asked. I nodded. He shifted to where he was straddling me and looked me in the eye. He lifted up my shirt and threw it to the side. He stared at me. "can I uh, do the rest..." he swallowed hard. I nodded again, still breathing heavy. He reached under my back and popped the hooks in one swift motion. He took the sides of it and pulled them down. He started at my bare chest. "take it off." I whispered, pulling lightly on his shirt and boxers. He whipped his shirt off. Then got off of me and stood up to take off his boxers. I stood up next to him and pushed him down on the bed. I got on top of him and stradded him. "i want to try something..." I whispered. I reached into the night stand and grabbed some rope I used it to tie some wood together for the fireplace in the living room. I grabbed one of each of his hands and tied them to my bed posts. He looked at me. I grinded against his dick. "fuck! Max!" he hissed.

(FANG POV)

max moved to where she was straddling my chest. I could smell her vagina. It was killing me. I pulled at the ropes, I wanted to touch her. She looked at me and thrusted her fingers into herself. I felt myself growing harder. "fang!" she moaned, as she moved he finger inside her. "max, max untie me, its killing me!" I gasped. She just kept thrusting her fingers in and out of herself. Moaning my name when she hit a spot that she really liked. Her cum was dripping on my chest. Making me harder. She came on her fingers, it dripped on my chest. "max! Max, untie me! Max!" I groaned. She dipped her fingers in her come that pooled on my chest and put them to my mouth. I licked them off hastily, I wanted to touch her, to taste her to _feel _her. She pulled her fingers and I whimpered. She lowered her head to my erection. And licked all the way down it. I groaned and pulled against the restraints. She took my balls in her hands and massaged them, then she took me in her throat and bobbed her head up and down as she massaged my balls. "max! Max! God max1 don't stop!" I moaned. She bobbed her head, and squeezed harder and harder. "max! Uhn! God yes max! Don't stop, keep going! UHN! MAX!" I groaned as she deep throated me and I came in her mouth. She let me ride out my orgasm in her mouth. She released me and looked up at me. "goddam max." I whispered. She smiled and untied me. I flipped us over and kissed her roughly. She kissed me back, wrapping her fingers in my hair. "i love you." I panted. "i love you too." she said. I pecked her on the lips and collapsed on top of her...


End file.
